


Happy (Late) Birthday, Ayu-chan!

by utamina05



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday fic for my friend, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Yamada lupa hari ulang tahun orang yang disayanginya.





	Happy (Late) Birthday, Ayu-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Di bawah naungan mbah Johnny Kitagawa :')
> 
> Happy birthday, Ayub~~~ Temen SMA saya xD

Gadis itu mengambil spidol merah yang ada di dalam tempat pensilnya. Ia kemudian melingkari tanggal yang ia sudah nanti-nantikan sejak lama. Senyumnya melebar saat ia mengingat bagaimana tahun lalu ia merayakan hari itu bersama keluarganya.

“Semoga besok pun menjadi hari yang bahagia lagi seperti tahun kemarin,” Ujarnya sambil menaruh spidolnya lagi. Ia pun menarik selimutnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya…

“ _Tanjoubi omedetou_ , Ayu-chan!” Seru teman-teman sekelas Ayu begitu ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Ayu tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya pagi itu. Satu persatu teman sekelas maupun teman satu klub ekstrakurikulernya pun mengucapkan selamat di hari spesialnya itu.

“Ne, Yamada-kun memberi hadiah apa?” Tanya salah seorang teman Ayu yang dipanggil Maria. Ayu hanya menggeleng.

“Ia belum memberikanku kado. Bahkan mengucapkan ulang tahun saja belum,” Jawab Ayu sambil cemberut. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengharapkan kado atau seseuatu yang spesial dari kekasihnya itu. Yang ia harapkan adalah ucapan langsung dari Yamada. Bukti bahwa ia ingat hari spesial kapan Ayu dilahirkan. Ayu melihat ponsel warna merahnya dengan gambar grup _idol_ kesukaan yang menghias layarnya. Namun panggilan atau pesan yang ditunggu-tunggu dari orang itu belum juga ada.

Saat bel tanda istirahat Ayu masih melihat pintu kelas yang hanya dilewati oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

“Kenapa ia belum mengucapkan selamat kepadaku…?” Gumam Ayu sambil menghela napas. Ia menoleh saat Kimura, teman sekelas Ayu memanggilnya untuk memberi tahu bahwa ada yang mencarinya. Wajah Ayu berubah menjadi ceria karena orang yang diharapkannya sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga.

“Ayu-chan! _Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_!” Wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan lagi. Ternyata itu hanya teman-teman Ayu yang berbeda kelas saja. Meski ia senang semua teman-temannya mengingat ulang tahunnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada yang kurang. Bel sekolah tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi. Ayu masih saja belum bertemu dengan Yamada sampai saat itu.

“Apa dia sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah ya?” Tanya Ayu dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Wajah Ayu tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

“Moshi-moshi, Ryo-kun!” Jawabnya dengan nada riang.

“Ano… Ayu-chan, maaf aku baru meneleponmu sekarang. Sejak tadi aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu.” Ayu menggeleng meski ia tahu kalau Yamada tidak bisa melihatnya lewat telepon.

“ _Daijoubu_ … Syukurlah kalau kau tadi masuk sekolah. Aku kira kau sakit…” Ujar Ayu, terdengar dari arah sana, Yamada hanya tertawa kecil.

“Aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Oh ya, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini. Aku ada rapat OSIS lagi sekarang,” Eh? Ayu terdiam sesaat. “Ah, sudah dulu ya. Rapatnya akan segera dimulai, kau tahu kalau Midori-san marah bagaimana, kan? Sudah ya, sampai jumpa!” Seketika Yamada langsung menutup teleponnya.

“Ryo-kun, _matte!_ ” Ayu melihat ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak ingat hari apa ini?!

“Kau terlalu lama, Yamada!” Yamada membungkukkan badannya sambil minta maaf pada ketua OSIS yang menegurnya itu. Semuanya sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, Yamada pun duduk di sebelah teman sekelasnya yang juga sama-sama anggota OSIS.

“Lebih baik kau jangan bikin Midori-san marah, dia sedang _bad mood_ karena stress dengan persiapan acara festival minggu depan!” Bisik Yuto pada Yamada yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

“Aku cuma menelepon sebentar saja kok!” Ucap Yamada sambil berbisik pada Yuto.

“Iya tapi kan itu membuat Midori-san jadi kesal, ia tidak mau rapat ini diganggu sedikit pun!” Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar seseorang berdehem keras. Mata mereka langsung melebar begitu melihat ekspresi marah sang ketua OSIS yang menyeramkan.

“Sampai kapan kalian mau terus bicara?!” Seru sang ketua OSIS sambil melempar buku ke meja. Yamada dan Yuto meminta maaf sambil menundukkan wajahnya. “Yamada, mana laporan yang aku minta kemarin?” Tanya Midori sementara Yamada mengambil laporan yang diminta ketuanya itu dari tas dengan cepat, tidak mau kena omel _senpai_ nya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Ayu mendengus kesal setelah melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia kesal karena hari ini seperti biasanya Yamada tidak pulang dengannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Yamada sibuk dengan rapat OSIS yang membahas persiapan diadakannya festival sekolah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Yamada.

**Dari : Ayu-chan**

**Subjek : -**

**Ryo-kun, apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?**

Yamada mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari sakunya. Midori-san sudah memberi mereka semua izin untuk istirahat sebelum membuat hiasan-hiasan untuk festival nanti. Yamada menaikan sebelah alisnya setelah ia membaca pesan dari Ayu.

“Ne, Yuto,” Yuto menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. “Memangnya hari ini hari apa?” Tanya Yamada, Yuto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

“Bukannya hari ini hari Kamis?” Yamada mengangguk dan mengetik pesan yang kemudian ia kirimkan lagi pada pacarnya itu.

**Dari : Ryo-kun <3**

**Subjek :  Re: -**

**Hari Kamis, kan? Memang kenapa?**

Ayu memanyunkan bibirnya setelah membaca pesan dari Yamada.

“ _Baka_!!” Seru Ayu sambil melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Di lain tempat, Yamada menunggu ponselnya bergetar lagi namun tidak ada pesan yang masuk. Ia mengangkat bahu sambil meneruskan pekerjaan yang baru akan dikerjakan lagi olehnya.

2 jam kemudian Yamada meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Ia melihat jam yang jarum pendeknya sudah menunjukkan angka 8. Ia lapar dan ingin segera pulang kemudian tidur. Yuto melihat Yamada menghela napas dan menepuk bahu Yamada.

“Ayo selesaikan sedikit lagi! Kau tidak mau Midori-san marah-marah lagi, kan?” Ujar Yuto sambil melihat ketua OSISnya yang sibuk melihat pekerjaan anggota OSISnya sambil memberikan komentar-komentar pada pekerjaan anggota lain. Yamada mengangguk mendengar Yuto dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi membuat bunga dari kertas berwarna. “Ne, Yama-chan,” Yamada hanya menjawab ‘hm’ saja. “Menurutmu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan pada Midori-san nanti?”

“Hah? Untuk apa kau memberikan hadiah untuknya?” Tanya Yamada sambil tetap fokus membentuk bunga dari kertas berwarna. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan khusus pada ketua OSISnya. Bahkan kadang ia mendengar kalau Yuto pernah iri karena Yamada cukup dekat dan digosipkan dengan ketua OSIS mereka yang galak dan ditakuti murid-murid di sekolah itu. Tapi kedekatan itu semata hanya karena hubungan antara Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS saja. Yang ia sukai tetaplah gadis aneh yang pintar dan Hey!Say!Jump _holic_ yaitu Ayu-chan yang selama ini tetap sabar menunggu Yamada meskipun setiap hari sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS. Bagi Yamada, mungkin hanya Ayu yang memiliki sifat paling sabar di saat Yamada sendiri bukan pacar impian bagi setiap kaum perempuan karena ia tidak seperhatian Yuto pada Midori-san yang meskipun rambutnya dipotong 1,5 cm saja tahu, atau seperti Takaki yang sering mengajak pacarnya berkencan.

Ayu tidak pernah mengeluh soal hubungan mereka, kecuali  ia akan jengkel jika Yamada protes setiap pacarnya itu lebih tertarik untuk menonton konser idolnya, Hey!Say!JUMP –“Mereka cuma bisa menari dan menyanyi saja, tampangnya pun lebih tampan aku!” Ejek Yamada karena Ayu masih mengacuhkannya karena bersorak melihat _ichiban_ nya yang dipanggil ‘Ayam’ tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dari layar televisi di rumah Ayu—.

“Ulang tahunnya. Dua minggu lagi kan ulang tahunnya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya,” Lanjut Yuto. Ulang tahun? Yuto memandang sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam. “Yama-chan? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?” Tanya Yuto yang semakin khawatir saat melihat sahabatnya itu melebarkan matanya.

“Sekarang tanggal berapa?” Tanya Yamada pada Yuto, namun ia tidak mendengar lagi jawaban sahabatnya karena ia melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruang OSIS itu. Kemudian ia mengingat pesan yang Ayu kirimkan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. “Huwaaa…!!” Seru Yamada yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajahnya yang masih terkejut. Semua orang di ruang itu melihat ke arah Yamada bersamaan. “Aku lupa hari ini ulang tahun Ayu-chan!”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Dia bahkan tidak ingat ini hari apa?!” Seru Ayu pada Maria di telepon. Maria menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar suara Ayu yang sejak tadi mengeluh karena Yamada tidak ingat ulang tahunnya.

“Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, makanya ia lupa.” Ayu mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. “Atau mungkin dia pura-pura lupa ulang tahunmu dan berencana untuk mengejutkanmu!” Ujar Maria dengan nada riang.

“Masa dia mau mengejutkanku sampai malam begini? Ini sudah malam dan aku pikir ia pasti langsung pulang dan tidur, kemudian dengan wajah polos dia akan bilang ‘ _gomen ne_ Ayu-chan, aku lupa ulang tahunmu. Kita akan rayakan setelah aku rapat nanti’ pasti dia bilang begitu. Yang ia pikirkan cuma rapat, rapat dan rapat!” Kata Ayu panjang lebar sehingga ia kelelahan dengan penjelasannya yang panjang lebar itu. Ayu melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan melihat adiknya. “Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!”

“Ada yang mencarimu di luar,” Ujar adik perempuan Ayu sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan jempolnya.

“Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk!” Ucap Ayu sambil kembali berbicara dengan Maria di telepon.

“Tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, dia bilang penting,” Ayu menghela napas.

“Mari-chan, kita bicara lagi nanti.” Ayu menutup ponselnya dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu. “Siapa yang mau bertemu dengaku jam segini?” Tanya Ayu pada adiknya sambil keluar kamar.

“Kau lihat saja sendiri.” Ayu keluar dari pintu rumahnya namun ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di luar. “Mana? Katanya ada yang mau bertemu denganku? Pasti dia bohong lagi! Miki! Kau adik menyebalkan! Sini kau!” Seru Ayu dengan kesal. Namun ia mendengar suara yang yang menghentikan langkahnya ke dalam rumah.

“ _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Ayu-chan, happy birthday to you_ …” Ayu memandang laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu. Dilihatnya Yamada membawa potongan kue yang kecil dengan lilin di atasnya. “ _Tanjoubi omedetou_ , Ayu-chan.” Ujar Yamada sambil tersenyum. Ayu melihat kue itu dan melihat kembali Yamada yang masih tersenyum dengan lebar padanya. Ia kemudian meniup lilin itu sehingga api yang ada di atas lilin itu padam. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

“Ini…?” Ayu melihat 3 tangkai bunga yang Yamada sodorkan padanya.

“Aku tahu ini memang bukan hadiah yang bagus untuk ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku janji nanti aku akan belikan yang lebih bagus, ne?” Ayu mengangguk sambil mengambil bunga yang terbuat dari kertas warna itu.

“ _Arigatou_. Aku tidak peduli Ryo-kun mau memberikan aku kado apa saja, yang penting aku sangat senang kau ingat hari ulang tahunku,” Ujar Ayu sambil tersenyum.

“Ano… Sebenarnya aku…”

“Mari-chan ternyata benar,” Yamada menoleh ke arah Ayu. “Dia bilang kalau kau pura-pura lupa ulang tahunku dan berencana mengejutkanku malam ini!” Seru Ayu sambil tertawa kecil. Yamada tertawa kaku mendengar ucapan Ayu. “Kau memang pura-pura lupa ulang tahunku, kan?” Yamada terkejut sambil tersenyum kaku pada Ayu. “Atau jangan-jangan kau memang…”

“Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku ingat kok! Pacar macam apa yang lupa ulang tahun pacarnya?” Elak Yamada sambil memaksakan senyum lebarnya. Ayu menatap Yamada dengan tatapan curiga kemudian tersenyum lebar.

“Ryo-kun memang yang terbaik!” Seru Ayu sambil memeluk Yamada. Yamada tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis yang ia sayangi itu. Mungkin rahasia ini harus ia pendam di dalam hatinya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya pulang sementara pekerjaan kita di sini masih banyak?” Tanya Yabu pada ketua OSIS yang sejak tadi menguap.

“Yamada sudah bekerja keras sejak kemarin untuk festival nanti. Dan aku pikir ia butuh istirahat sebentar. Lagipula masih ada anggota lain di sini yang bekerja.” Yabu tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan ketuanya itu. “Kenapa kau tertawa?”

“Bilang saja karena kau kasihan dengan Ayu-chan karena ulang tahunnya dilupakan. Saat kau melewati kelasnya tadi, kau melihat wajah murungnya itu, kan?”

“Kalau iya kenapa? Aku hanya tidak mau dia sepertiku. Kecewa menunggu seseorang yang diharapkan datang di hari spesialnya tapi ternyata orang itu tidak datang dan lupa ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri.”

“Kau menyindirku?” Tanya Yabu sambil tersenyum, Midori memeletkan lidahnya pada Yabu. “Itu kan masa lalu. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu, kan?” Midori memanyunkan bibirnya. “Yang penting kan sekarang kau sudah punya orang lain yang kau sukai, ne?” Midori menoleh pada Yabu yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. “Dan aku tahu dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jangan kecewakan dia ya!” Ujar Yabu sambil menepuk bahu Midori dan menuju orang yang sejak tadi dilihatnya masih sibuk membuat bunga dari kertas warna. Dan tiba-tiba orang itu bersin.

“Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Nakajima!” Seru Midori pada Yuto yang terkejut dan mengangguk mantap kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Midori hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya dari jauh.  

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir~


End file.
